Garnet
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Walaupun kau sudah tiada, tapi kenangan tentangmu akan tetap ada. Di hati kami masing-masing. Di hatiku. Walaupun suatu saat aku akan mencintai orang lain, kamu akan terus menjadi yang terpenting di hatiku.


Songfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama dengan judul fic ini, dinyanyikan oleh Oku Hanako, yang juga jadi ed.song dari anime Toki wo kakeru shoujo. Persona punya atlus... -bosen deh ngasi disclaimer-

Dan oh-em-ji!! Riri bikin fic yang het!! Holoh holoh, salah makan apa sih?? Tapi gat au aja, tiba-tiba pengen bikin fic kaya gini… ya sudlah, mumpung lagi mood. Jarang-jarang lho, saya bikin het fic (nyaris ga pernah malah).

Take place kira-kira beberapa tahun setelah P3 tamat.

* * *

**GARNET**

Aku menghela nafas. Tak kusangka akan kembali lagi ke kota ini. Kembali ke kota ini membuatku mengenang masa lalu. Kulirik lagi secarik kertas di tanganku. Undangan reuni untuk alumni gekkokan high. Aku tersenyum tipis. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Tanpa kusadari langkah kakiku sudah membawaku tepat di depan gerbang Gekkokan. Kutatap bangunan itu sejenak. Gekkokan high, di pagi hari ia adalah tempat para siswa belajar dan bergaul dengan siswa lainnya. Tapi di malam hari… saat dark hour…

Aku menggeleng. Semua itu sudah berakhir. Dark hour sudah tidak ada lagi. Begitu juga dengan persona, S.E.E.S, dan… dia.

Sudah tidak ada lagi.

Reuni berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Banyak sekali teman-teman sekelasku yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang sukses. Aku turut berbahagia untuk mereka. Suasananya begitu menyenangkan, tapi entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui aku tidak sendirian disana.

Mereka.

Mereka semua ada disana.

Para mantan anggota S.E.E.S. yang seangkatan denganku.

--

"Yo, Yuka-tan."

Junpei lah yang pertama menegur dan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Di sampingnya, Fuuka berdiri dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi kalian ada disini rupanya. Pantas saja tadi aku tidak melihat kalian."

"Yah… kami tidak datang bersamaan kok. Awalnya aku tiba-tiba ingin kesini, lalu Fuuka datang."

Junpei menjawab dengan santai. Tapi terdengar jelas kalau dia tidak seperti Junpei yang dulu. Tampaknya dia terlihat lebih… lebih… aku tidak tahu, mungkin lebih serius? Karena senyuman konyolnya yang dahulu tidak lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Atau mungkin karena tempat ini adalah…

"Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tempat ini, bukan?"

Perkataan Fuuka membuatku terhenyak. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi Fuuka hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pandangan matanya jauh. Seakan dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Aku mengerti itu.

Dia melihat masa lalunya. Sama seperti aku.

--

_"Minato, bisakah aku bicara denganmu? Berdua saja? Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

Ya, aku ingat. Aku berkata seperti itu saat dia mengajakku bicara sepulang sekolah. Tanpa banyak bertanya, dia hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku ke atap. Dalam hati, aku sangat bersyukur karena dia tidak bertanya apa-apa.

**At the after school hours when we first told in private**

**I searched your smile which nobody knew**

Aku meminta maaf padanya soal kejadian di Yakushima. Saat itu aku benar-benar menyesal telah bersikap buruk padanya yang mencoba bersikap baik padaku. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, _"tidak apa-apa."_

**With the voice which you have fun**

**I didn't know why but my heart ached**

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, hatiku sakit ketika melihat senyumnya.

--

**I was afraid of changing**

Aku takut. Aku selalu takut ketika akan menarik pelatuk evoker. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutakuti.

Tapi ketika melihatmu, aku kagum. Kau bisa dengan berani menarik pelatuk evoker dan memanggil persona. Aku jadi merasa bodoh. Untuk apa perasaan takut ini sebenarnya?

Setelah itu kau pingsan seminggu penuh. Beban memanggil persona saat itu terlalu berat untuk tubuhmu, bukan? Dan selama seminggu penuh itu aku menjagamu.

Ketika kau terbangun, aku sebenarnya sangat galau. Kamu, kamu memiliki banyak kesamaan denganku. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Kita sama-sama tidak punya orang tua. Well, aku masih punya ibu. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi.

**I had the feeling which we could be friends**

Aku berpikir kalau kita bisa menjadi teman.

**I never thought the end would come**

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti itu.

**The summer when you said you would never forget for all time**

Musim panas sewaktu di Yakushima itu bagaikan mimpi. Setahun bersamamu bagaikan tak pernah terjadi. Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

**Time have passed and I now drop tears**

Setiap mengingatmu, mataku selalu dibasahi air mata. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu akhirnya.

--

"Yukari?"

Fuuka menyentuh bahuku dan menyadarkanku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku mengenang masa lalu.

"Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke pesta reuni kita, kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tangga. Fuuka dan Junpei mengikutiku di belakang.

**I'm going to etch the days which I had with you**

Ya, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tidak akan melupakan saat-saat kebersamaan ku bersamamu dan yang lainnya.

**For no need for visualizing**

Walaupun kau sudah tiada, tapi kenangan tentangmu akan tetap ada. Di hati kami masing-masing.

Di hatiku.

**Even though I will love someone**

Walaupun suatu saat aku akan mencintai orang lain,

**You will be always the special, the importance, and**

Kamu akan terus menjadi yang terpenting di hatiku, sebagai bagian diriku.

**This season come around again**

**END**

Nah? Saya pribadi ga suka Yukari sih… tapi ga tau nih kenapa jadi Yukari ya? Ya udah lah.. ahaaa, Aegis ga adaaaa, soalnya dia ikut Mitsuru n Aki, hehehehe XD


End file.
